1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a wavelength-tunable laser.
2. Related Background Art
Wavelength-tunable lasers which can select output wavelengths are disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Such a wavelength-tunable laser is used for achieving an ITU-T grid, for example.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-026996